Tsuyosa Mayakashi
Tsuyosa Mayakashi (誤魔化し 強さ Mayakashi Tsuyosa) is a powerful entity of an unknown species. Appearance Tsuyosa has very pale skin and dark black hair. Every outfit he wears, not matter what, is always colored black. His common attire is a black shirt, long black coat, black jeans, and near shining black shoes. Personality Tsuyosa has a rather odd personality. He is smart, and when he creates plans, they normally go his way. He is also ruthless, killing off anyone who commits even the slightest infraction in his prescense, the two notable exceptions being Mushi and Shutsu Kimama. However, quite possibly due to his centuries of being alive, Tsuyosa also seems to be slightly insane, saying himself that he has "gone mad". His "hobby" is creating ways to kill himself, all of which fail due to his immortality, which seems to be much stronger than that of Mushi or Shutsu. Due to his ruthlessness, he has been described as evil, and this seems to be true, as he is not above killing innocent people to get what he wants, or even just for entertainment. He has little tolerance for Shinigami or Hollows, thinking of both of their existences as "meaningless", and their constant battles with each other as "pointless", though he does not know how the Shinigami are the ones keeping balance through the very battles he calls "pointless". He is very knowledgeable on matters related to yōkai, which would lead one to assume that he is one. Tsuyosa's more pleasant traits include a liking for walks in the park, and fine wine. He enjoys many types of food, among his favorites being steak, medium rare, artichokes and for some reason, Chinese food. Background Plot *Insanity Gone Rampant! Powers and Abilities It is unknown what species Tsuyosa is, but it is known that he is a powerful entity, and possesses a large amount of abilities. Some of the powers he has, he says he's "collected". Intense Spiritual Pressure: Tsuyosa possesses powerful spiritual pressure, compared by Mushi to the feel of flames. It is unknown just how much spiritual energy he has, but Shutsu has described it as the foulest and largest energy she's ever felt. Enhanced Durability: Tusyosa is able to withstand many powerful attacks, shown during his multiple attempts at suicide, using his powers on himself. He somehow always manages to survive. He also seems to be able to temporarily grant durability of this level upon others. Enhanced Strength: Tsuyosa possesses great strength, able to lift and throw Hollows much larger than himself without any physical strain, using one arm no less. He also demonstrates this during his bouts of insane rage, throwing large, heavy, antique tables around like cardboard. Special Abilities Active Pyrokinesis: Similarly to Ahatake, Tsuyosa can manipulate fire. He can create walls of flame, orbs of flame, and like Ahatake, vanish in a burst of flame. His favorite method of using this is setting an opponent ablaze with a wave of his hand. He is also impervious to attacks from flames. Conjuration: Tsuyosa is able to use this power to summon objects from any location that he's been to. These objects range from things such as knives to books. He once summoned a guillotine in an attempt to kill himself, however he was stopped by Shutsu. Mental Powers: Tsuyosa possesses the ability of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with his mind. But he also possesses the ability to control the minds of weaker beings, turning them into slaves to his will. Transformation: Tsuyosa is able to alter his form at will, disguising himself as anything he wishes, be it a rock, be it another person. There is no known limit to how long he can stay transformed. He rarely uses this power, saying he has nothing to hide from. He can also transform others into what he wishes, but this can be resisted if one is strong enough. Molecular Deceleration: Tsuyosa possesses an ability similar to Shutsu Kimama's Molecular Immobilization, but weaker. Instead of completely stopping their movement, he affects the molecules to a degree where everything he targets slows down instead. While weaker than Molecular Immobilization, it is still useful. Garganta: Referred to as a Garganta, Tusyosa is able to create portals that can take him not only to Hueco Mundo, but also to the Soul Society (and back to the Human World) as well. They form similarly to, and resemble Gargantas, but are different in the amount of locations they can connect to. Āoshǎn: The Xiāochú equivalent to a Cero. It is red, and Tsuyosa fires his from his fingertip. He obtained this power through killing an Xiāochú. Dàn: The Xiāochú equivalent to Bala. Tsuyosa's Dàn is electric blue, and he generates it in his palm and throws it. He obtained this power through killing an Xiāochú. Passive Immortality: Like Mushi and Shutsu, Tsuyosa is apparently immortal, though his method of immortality is far stronger than others, as he does not seem to be able to be killed, trying many times through many different methods to commit suicide, only for them to fail. When blown up by some means, he is able to reform. Power absorption: Tsuyosa is able to gain the powers of individuals he kills through an unknown means. He gained the powers of an Xiāochú this way. Active and Passive Healing: Both an active and passive ability, Tsuyosa possesses a means of healing far beyond that of Kidō. He is able to regenerate the loss of limb, and close most wounds that are inflicted upon inflicted on him (this seems to be unconscious healing). He is also able to regenerate the limbs of others. Acid Generation: Another ability that is both active and passive. His blood, for an unknown reason, is acidic, and this means stabbing him with a blade will result in a loss of the weapon. He can also generate acid from his hands.